


The Final Showdown

by raisemefromperdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cas POV, Dean POV, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Sad, Slight Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, finale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisemefromperdition/pseuds/raisemefromperdition
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel face the final villain in a purely Supernatural ending. Who lives? Who dies? Who tells your story? Bittersweet with hints of Destiel :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	The Final Showdown

He turned away, his stomach churning and he bit back a sob. His brother, his companion, lying in the dirt. There was too much blood and his neck..oh his neck wasn’t meant to bend that way. There was a noise as Dean tried to drag himself to Sammy. He didn’t recognize the heart wrenching scream that erupted from his own throat. There was nothing that could be done. Dean reached a weak hand out and closed Sammy’s eyes. He kissed him on the forehead like he had done as a kid. He used to tell Sam it would keep the monsters away as he tucked him in. Dean struggled to stand as the end neared. He faced the enemy, eyes blazing.

He whispered a name, a call, a prayer, that reached his angel in the battlefield. Cas was next to him in an instant, what was there to say? They knew where this was headed and now was not the time for confessions. Cas reached his hand out and grasped Dean’s, who was shaking. They turned, eyes locking. They stared, things too impossible to quantify passed from the hunter to his angel in their heart broken gaze. There wasn't enough time. There was never enough time, but this was enough. It had to be enough for the pair. Dean turned away first, he always did. Marching into battle, they burned bright. It was always supposed to be like this, blaze of glory. Dean was the first to fall. He had weakened their foe, but as the gaping wound in his chest oozed, and his blood soaked the dewy grass beneath him, he wasn’t worried. He would see Sammy again, and as for Cas..well Cas would take his time. He would take care of the Big Bad, just like he would care for Baby, and pass along the bunker to another pair of wide eyed hunters ready to save the world. He was always there for the Winchesters and Dean wasn’t about to start doubting him now, he had made that mistake too many times. The darkness was ebbing in but he could still see Cas on fire, his wings stretched high and mighty behind him. A calm engulfed him and he let the darkness take him. Sammy?

Cas watched Dean pass, he could feel him enter Heaven as he saw the light in his eyes dim. He always knew he would be last. As he delivered the final blow to their enemy he almost wished it would take Cas with him. But it’s not what the Winchesters would have wanted. It’s not what Dean would have wanted. He had to carry on their legacy. He buries the Winchesters in Lebanon. He can’t bear to burn them, on the off chance they return. But he knows they’re out of chances, this is final. Maybe he'll ask the next pair of hunters he deems worthy to do the job for him. He drives Baby home and packs up the bunker. The boxes he uses are damp from his tears and he misses them. Oh god he misses them. His heart contracts and he rationalizes a quick trip upstairs to check on them, but he knows if he visits them in Heaven, he’ll never leave. So he sets out to find the next Winchesters.

He doubles, triples, quadruples the miles on Baby as he drives coast to coast, stopping the occasional mini apocalypse, it was so much easier with Dean and Sam. He finds them on accident, a sister of his introduces Cas to the girls she has taken to watching over. Like he had done himself so very long ago. One level headed young girl and her headstrong older sister. The older one shoots him in the chest the first time they meet. They were perfect. He hands over the keys and leaves his blessings. His mission is complete. He can feel himself relax. The appeal of life with humanity had died with Dean. His human. His humanity. The man he could finally allow himself to see. He returns to Heaven and finds the Winchesters, of course they would share a personal heaven. As he opens the door, he finds he’s back in the bunker. It's exactly what he remembers. He descends the stairs and Dean emerges, wide eyed. It’s been too long. 100 years too long. Dean laughs and his crow eyes crinkle. A century for an angel should be nothing."Not since I met you." There, in the great Bunker in the sky, they were no longer Team Free Will. They were the Winchesters.


End file.
